


Doctor's Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blindfolds, Breast Fucking, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Handcuffs, Leashes, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have an arrangement with a man known as Medic. You refer to him as your doctor, but he gives you treatment in a very unorthodox way.They do say orgasms are beneficial to your health, don't they?





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the longest smut i've ever written  
> took me forever, too  
> hope you like it!!

You had a doctor you went to regularly. 

The thing was, your doctor didn't give you a typical treatment. There was no medication, no checkup, no office. It was always just you and him and a vacant hotel room, an hour away from both of your typical jobs. Your doctor always knew how to help you when you needed it most. 

Today, you'd agreed to meet him in a large, expensive hotel. The price was far out of your range, but he'd assured you he could afford it. 

You stepped into the room he'd rented, the spare key given to you by the people at the desk with specific instruction to gift it to you only. The room was well lit, a huge window across one wall, a king sized bed --

And your doctor, Wilhelm Ludwig, sitting in one of the chairs, a foot rested on his knee. He was reading something, a large, leather-bound book. For a moment, you were entranced by his expression, his utter concentration.

But of course, the real reason you had shown up was in in the back of your mind. You'd dressed for the occasion - a shorter than usual dress, stockings, and the lace-covered underthings you knew he loved. 

Unknowingly, your doctor had that appearance you loved so much. His tie was undone, his shirt collar opened to show his chest, and his hair was just slightly rumpled in that way that you knew he'd been working too hard. 

“Doctor,” You said, slipping your shoes off. He looked up, those bright blue eyes of his automatically focusing in on you. He smiled.

“There you are.” He said, setting his book aside. He stood slowly, making his way to you. 

“You're a little late, are you not?” His voice was low and already causing you to shiver. You nodded slowly.

“Sorry. But I'm here now.” Reaching for him, you put your arms over his shoulders. He inched in, closer, his hands settling on your sides. You felt his fingers probing, searching for the hint of what you were wearing underneath, the fabric of your dress just thin enough for him to feel. 

“You are. But because you're late, I think you need to be reprimanded.” His lips brushed your ear as he whispered, one hand sweeping downward. You nodded as he began to pull at your dress, the fabric bunching up as he made way to touch your skin. 

“I suppose I deserve it.” 

“You do. Get undressed, my dear. It's going to be a long night for you.”

 

You'd given the doctor a bit of a show as you'd undressed, letting him see you in all of your lace. He always appreciated that gesture from you - and he always loved touching you while you were barely-dressed. 

After you'd stripped away that as well, however, you'd straddled his lap and kissed him, pushing your fingers under his shirt and over his chest. You tugged gently at the hair on his chest, kissed his neck several times and returned your lips to his. 

Kissing him was always one of the easiest ways you got worked up - he had the tendency to take control, his arms wrapping around you tight and his tongue dipping into your mouth. Gentle at first, his kisses turned rough and his teeth scraped your bottom lip, and the two of you were lost in each other for several minutes. 

When he pulled away from the kiss, you desperately attempted to take more from him. But he pushed you back and you opened your eyes, taking in the look of him, hair tousled and eyes wide. 

“Now, now, my dear,” he said, his voice rough. You felt yourself twitch, heat pooling low inside of you. “Get up, get up.”

Shaking on your feet, you stood, the wetness between your thighs apparent. You tensed your thighs, standing beside him as he got up. He unbuttoned his shirt, put it aside, and went for the case he had brought with him. 

Inside, a few boxes - and you were curious about  _ what _ boxes he'd be using on you this time. 

He pulled out a collar and leash, seeming to contemplate for a moment. He turned toward you and you smiled at him, which he took as your answer. You raised your chin and he clipped the collar around your neck, then attached the leash to that. He tugged once to test it, then chuckled. 

Saying nothing, your doctor pulled you with him to the bed. He sat down and you followed suit as he pulled you along, his free hand grabbing at you to lay you over his lap. He reached next to him and pulled free a length of fabric that he tied around your eyes, then brushed your hair from your face. 

You felt the leash on your collar drape over your back as Wilhelm positioned you over his legs. He didn't bother to move it, instead focusing on running his fingers over your bare skin. Your position combined with the blindfold you wore made you sensitive to every touch. You shivered as his fingers crept over your back, sweeping lower. 

Arching your back, you encouraged him to move on with what he was planning. Your impatience earned you a swift slap. A yelp left your lips, your skin turning pink where he'd hit you. 

“You see what you get for being late,  _ Maus _ ? This is a punishment.” 

You didn't reply. The doctor reacted with another slap.

“Are we clear?” His fingers were still on your skin, pinching. You finally nodded, dropping your head down. His laugh was low, and his fingers relented. 

“Good. Now, I'm going to touch you. And you're not to make a sound unless I ask. Understand?”

You nodded. He pinched your skin.

“ _ Understand?” _

“Yes, sir.” You shivered. Calling him that was always the point where it settled in that you were under his control. There were times he wasn't so harsh with it, but you couldn't lie to yourself - knowing he had you right where he wanted you made you wet, quickly. 

Relaxing, you took in the feeling of the doctor beginning his exploration of you. At the angle you were laying on his lap, he couldn't get to your breasts, but he did what he could. 

Fingers crept over your back, over the backs of your legs, between your thighs, and teased along your wetness. You twitched, spreading your legs. He seemed pleased. 

He teased you, his fingers dipping closer to where you  _ really _ wanted him, pulling away when you shifted your hips. Letting out a soft whimper, you were reprimanded with a slap to your already sensitive skin. It caused another quiet sound to come from your mouth, and another swift slap. 

This continued several times until you managed to bite your lip. Even then, you felt another sound bubbling in your throat. 

“You're not very good at being quiet, you know.” Wilhelm's voice had an air of amusement to it. You were holding yourself tense, trying not to make a single sound, but--

You whined, long and low, rocking your hips harder into his legs. In return, he smacked your reddened skin harsher, then grabbed your hair and  _ tugged _ .

“You know, I always expect you to do as I  say. And you never do.” You could hear the growl in his voice. “You're a dirty  _ Schlampe _ , you know that? Always doing what you want to get my attention.”

He let go of your hair, taking hold of the leash he had on you instead. With that, he pulled, urging you off of his lap. On the floor, on your knees, he tugged the blindfold off of your face. The light was harsh to your eyes but you looked up at him anyway, shirtless and smug. 

“You know what someone like you deserves?” One hand had your leash taut, the other was palming the hardening bulge in his pants. 

Looking up at him, you waited for his answer.

“You deserve to learn how to follow orders correctly.” He was undoing his pants as he spoke. You knew what was coming. 

“You're going to get over here and suck my cock.” You stared up at him. “And then I'm going to fuck you.”

Nodding, you crept forward. He let go of the leash, instead going for your hair, pulling you forward. 

“I'll tell you what you can do and when, understand?”

You nodded once more, eager, and put your fingers on him. He chuckled softly and you took it as encouragement, leaning in to begin with long, slow licks up his cock. The taste of him made you whine, each stroke of your tongue making the way slicker for you. 

“I know what you're capable of,  _ Schlampe _ .” You stroked his cock with your fingers as he spoke, feeling the heat from him. He stared at you, the fingers in your hair tightening. “Get that filthy mouth around my cock.”

That's what you were waiting for. Almost too eagerly, you opened your mouth and took him in, bobbing your head as far as you could down his cock your first try. His pleased groan made you grin around him. 

The doctor's fingers stayed tight in your hair, feeling tighter when he pushed you down onto him further. You sucked, hard, pushing against his hand to pop your mouth from his cock, licking your lips. 

You were allowed only a moment of breath before he shoved you toward his cock again, this time allowing yourself to relax and take him as far as you could. You swallowed around him and he made a pleased sound, his hips twitching. 

“You're a dirty slut, aren't you?” He said, and you looked up at him as you worked him. “You love this, don't you?” 

There was a moment of silence as he paused, taking a breath. You didn't stop. Wilhelm panted. He tugged you off of his cock and you whined, fingers still working him. He grinned wickedly at you. 

“Here's an idea,” He said, pulling you upward. His cock, wet and leaking, brushed your chest. “Let me make a mess of your tits, hm?”

You smiled, leaning over his cock, pressing your breasts together. The heat of him lay between them and the angle you had to look up at him from let you see every expression on his face. He was biting his lip as you moved, his cheeks flushed red. 

You brushed your fingers over your nipples, shivering at the touch, letting yourself whine, making a bit of a show for him. That pushed him further toward his edge and you grinned, moving on him a little rougher. The way he felt on you, the idea of being his to mark and use had you wet enough that you felt wetness drip down your thighs. 

Letting out a moan, you arched your back and squeezed him as you moved. You heard him grunt, opening your eyes to look up him. He was staring at you with his mouth open, panting. His cock twitched, warning you. 

“Fuck--  _ Fick _ , you look like you want this. You want me to cum on you?” 

You nodded. Wilhelm grabbed your hair, forcing you to stay in place as he rocked his hips, his cock moving between your breasts at a faster pace. You gave in, letting him do as he pleased, holding yourself tight.

It didn't take long after that - you heard your doctor moan, long and loud, and moments later he finished. He twitched several times, his cum hot on your chest. With your fingers still on your breasts, you continued moving until he softened, his hand pushing you away. 

Wilhelm was still panting as you leaned back, tracing your fingers over his mess. His eyes were barely open but you knew he was watching you intently as you brought your hand to your mouth, licking his cum from your fingers. 

“ _ Gott _ . You are filthy.” He laughed weakly, propping himself on his elbows. “Such a slut, just for me, hm?”

You laughed in return. 

“Only for you, doctor.”

 

After Wilhelm had calmed and you'd cleaned yourself off, he'd taken your collar and leash from you and laid you onto the bed, letting you relax for a moment. You couldn't resist the urge to touch yourself, slipping your fingers down to your clit to rub, covering your mouth with your free hand. Wilhelm had let you, for a few moments. 

But then he'd pulled out a toy you'd seen before - a vibrator, curved just perfectly to drive you to orgasm in minutes. 

You paused in your touches, your hand receding. You spread your legs for him, ready. That caused laughter from Wilhelm. 

“Impatient?”

You nodded, hand returning to your entrance, spreading your folds for him. Before he began with the vibrator, he took the time to open you with his fingers, slow and evenly paced until you were loose enough. Truth be told, you'd been loose enough for him since you'd begun, but Wilhelm was a careful, attentive man. 

Finally, finally, he slipped the vibrator inside you. It was on a low setting to begin and you rocked your hips with it, pulling it further, faster. Wilhelm laughed knowingly, upping the speed for you. 

The higher setting was what you wanted and you showed your appreciation with a happy moan, tilting your head back. You didn't have to do any of the work for this - Wilhelm moved the toy inside of you, pressing into that sensitive spot that made you shiver and shudder. 

“You always cum so quickly with this,” You heard him say, “Maybe I should…”

He pulled the toy further out than you wanted and you whimpered, pushing your hips downward to keep it inside. He laughed loudly, indulging your need. He returned the toy to the spot you wanted, pushing it against it to make you cry out. 

You panted and whimpered, feeling the tightening inside you. But just as you inched closer, Wilhelm pulled the toy out once more.

“No, no, please, _please_ \--” You sounded desperate, whining and reaching for his hands to pull the toy inside you again. After teasing you, he pushed it inside once more and held it in place. The vibrations hit at just the perfect spot for you, causing you to cry out and tighten your fists in the sheets.

After a few more moments you were pushed over the edge with a loud, long moan, bucking your hips with every wave of pleasure. Wilhelm didn't take his eyes off of you for one moment as you rode your climax through. 

By the end of your orgasm you were panting, twitching, and  _ smiling _ . Wilhelm had turned off the vibrator and when you relaxed, he pulled it out slowly. Still sensitive, you bit your lip and kept yourself from making a sound. 

Wilhelm crept toward you after he returned the toy to its case, brushing his fingers over your skin as he leaned in to kiss you. 

His kisses were sweet, deep, and gentle. As your high receded you were able to return his enthusiasm with your own, your hands reaching for him to come closer, closer…

You never said anything, but the way he kissed you and held you made you feel entirely loved. But your doctor and you did not have that sort of relationship with each other. You went to him for sex, stress relief, and a bit of time away from your usual life. 

He didn't feel what you felt for him, surely. So you took what you could get for now. Perhaps, one day, you'd admit your feelings for him. But for right now, you let yourself melt into his touches.

And that was enough.

 

Wilhelm held you for quite some time before either of you were ready for anything more. But when you were, when you pulled yourself closer to him and felt him, hard against your hip, you laughed. 

“Are we going to be up all night, doctor?”

He chuckled in return, squeezing your hip.

“If I have my way, yes.”

He pushed at you, slowly rising to get something once again. You stretched, arching your back, rolling onto your front. When he returned, you felt him grab your hands, clasping something around your wrists. 

Opening your eyes, you realized he'd pulled out the cuffs he'd used on you several times before. They were a common thing between the two of you - he loved being in control of you and the feeling of being at his mercy was one of your favorite feelings. 

Arching your back again, you whined, but your smile was wide on your lips. He seemed pleased by your reaction. 

He backed up and his hands roamed along your skin with surprising tenderness. He felt along your back, your shoulders, then down toward your hips and thighs. You spread your legs as well as you could with him straddling you, feeling his fingers creep toward your wetness. 

“You're always so wet for me,” He said, one finger dipping shallowly inside of you. “I barely have to touch you and you're ready for me.”

You sighed, twitching your hips. His finger slipped further into you and you urged him further, rocking into him. 

“Look at you. You're desperate.” He laughed and the low, rumbling tone of his voice sent shivers down your body. “You just want my cock in you, don't you?”

You nodded, stretching your arms further forward. His hand receded, his finger slipping from inside of you. The next moment, his hand slapped your skin and you yelped.

“Answer me. You want this?”

You swallowed, nodding harsher.

“I do, I want you.”

He chuckled behind you and he rubbed your sensitive, reddened skin softly.

“Of course you do. You're a slut for me.” Wilhelm grasped your hips, pulling you into a position where you were on your knees, but your chest and face was pressed to the mattress. He stroked his cock a few times, then slowly pushed inside of you. You breathed slow, rocking back to meet him. 

Fully seated inside of you, your doctor grasped your hips and held onto you tightly. You felt each inch of him and every subtle twitch he made. He was deep enough that his balls rested against you, warm and heavy. Knowing that he was so far inside of you, you rested your forehead against your arms and moaned, long and loud.

After settling into place and adjusting himself, Wilhelm began to move - slowly at first, developing into a harsher pace. You pushed against him and grabbed at the sheets on the bed, hoping for more from him. He gave you just that, slamming into you at a steady, harsh pace that had you whimpering.

Apparently, though, that wasn’t enough for him. Your doctor grunted and thrust deep inside of you before pulling back, leaving you empty and wanting. You opened your eyes, confused, and he pulled you so you rolled over onto your back. After a moment, it clicked in your head, and you spread your legs once more for him. You wanted to touch yourself as he slipped inside of you, but with your hands bound together above your head, you had to make do with none of that extra stimulation.

But what he did give you was enough to cause needy sounds to pour from your lips. He resumed his harsh pace from before, slamming into you with enough force that you heard the slap of skin with each movement. 

You needed something, anything, to hold onto. With your arms above your head, you couldn't do much, yet  _ still _ you were desperate. Wilhelm leaned down at just the right moment and you were able to catch his shoulder with your teeth, biting down hard enough to hear him hiss. 

His efforts doubled and you almost shrieked. If you had the concentration, you might have been worried about breaking his skin. But coherent thought was out the window for you as he pounded into you, his arm sneaking under you to pull you closer. His large hand held your back, the other still holding onto your hip hard enough to bruise. 

You were lost to the feeling of him, to the pace of his thrusts deep inside of you. Above you, he made soft sounds as you adjusted and rocked your hips, purposely tightening around him. His breath hitched and he let out a soft groan, pausing to pull your legs around his waist and move that little bit harder into you.

When your orgasm hit you, everything in your mind went white. You felt Wilhelm moving inside of you, heard him let out a desperate sound - but everything else was lost to you. You writhed under him, wishing both that he would stop and keep going. 

He did the latter - he kept moving, thrusting deep into you as you rode out your orgasm. 

You sobbed with the force of it all, gasping. You wanted to hold onto him, to dig your nails into his back. The best you could manage was a harsher bite into his skin and your legs tightening, wrapped around him. 

He slowed, finally, touching your legs to urge you to let go. You opened your mouth, releasing him, and let your legs fall. He raised himself onto his knees, and you watched as he worked his cock over you, his eyes closed and hair slick with sweat. You felt his precum drip onto your stomach and heard the wet sound of his cock in his hand. If you hadn't been hovering still in the high from your orgasm, you might have asked to suck him off. 

Inching closer, he opened his eyes just for a moment, locking eyes with you before he fell into his own orgasm, cumming across your stomach and chest. You sighed, his sounds enough to make you feel another pulse of want through your being. But you were so exhausted…

You felt your hands being released from their bonds and the doctor's strong arms wrapping around you. He lifted you, pressing his forehead to yours. 

Then, he kissed your forehead tenderly. There was always something unspoken between you, something sweet and soft that you always shared after sex. 

You didn't want to name the feeling, not without him stating it, so you never said anything. But you felt that it didn't matter. 

He set you down, turning toward the bedside table. He had a cloth already prepared. Wilhelm cleaned your chest and stomach off, his touches soft. You felt your eyelids beginning to fall closed, the feeling of him cleaning you off the last thing you needed before sleep overtook you. 

Until he spoke, that was. 

“How are you feeling?” He sounded so sweet, so gentle…

You managed a soft sound, but no words would leave your lips. He brushed his fingers through your hair, paused to let his finger rest against your cheek. 

“Talk to me, my dear. Are you alright?”

You met his gaze, nodding. 

“I'm great,” Your voice wavered, but you meant it - you still felt like you were on a high of some sort, drifting between sleep and the feeling of Wilhelm touching you. He leaned down, kissing your forehead once again. 

“I'll be with you to sleep in a moment. Do you need anything?” 

You shook your head, and he stood. 

When he returned, he urged you to sit up, putting a warm cup to your lips. He'd made you tea, you realised, and you drank slowly, your hands meeting his. He maneuvered the mug into your hands, letting you drink as you pleased as he removed what you'd used that night. He kept everything in a couple of boxes - he was very adamant about organization and keeping everything clean. 

You appreciated that about him. But you really wanted him next to you right now. He was taking far too long, in your opinion, to cozy up next to you once again. You whined softly, raising the mug in your hands, urging him to take it. Several moments later, the weight in your hands was gone, replaced by his hands. Such warm, large hands. 

Thumbs brushed over the backs of your hands and the doctor shifted to get into bed with you. He curled himself around you, pulling you close to his chest. The steady movement of his breathing relaxed you, and before you knew it, you were falling asleep against him, mumbling against his chest. 

 

In the morning, you woke up still curled into his chest, his hands on your skin, and a bright smile from him. Your bite mark on his shoulder was a deep red. For some reason, it made you shiver.

“Good morning,” he said, trailing his fingers along your arm. “You didn’t hear me last night, I think.”

Curious, you tilted your head and opened your mouth to ask what he meant, but he cut you off.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
